


We'll meet at crossroads

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Stories I won't complete because of brainrot LMAO [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: An excuse for dialogue, Implied Sexual Content, Just them spending time together, M/M, On the Run AU, Romantic Fluff, Tord being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: After deciding to part from the group with all the cash; they meet an unlikely stranger at a motel and learn something new.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Stories I won't complete because of brainrot LMAO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	We'll meet at crossroads

Them getting stuck in a small motel wearing cheap disguises is not how Tom expected to spend his vacation. He threw away his glasses and sat down at the edge of the bed. Tord fell beside him; his body was melting on the mattress-- his posture was dreadful-- ironic for someone who kept pressing him about his, but at least, Tord was comfortable. Tom admired the ring on his finger and kissed Tord's forehead before laying down beside him.

He stared at the ceiling popcorn; he still felt excited-- the car chase, surprise reunion, running away-- the adrenaline ran through his brain, and there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. An idea popped into his head; he rolled around and nudged Tord on the shoulders.

Tom poked Tord's cheek; Tord pushed him away with his stump and grumbled back to sleep. 

"Tord, can we do it tonight? You know, this our only time alone and away together," Tord's eyes shot open; he quickly kissed Tom on the cheek and leaped out of bed. Tom unbuttoned his polo shirt and kicked off his shorts; he hid underneath the blanket and rolled his socks up while waiting for Tord. 

"Put your hands in the air, and hand over your money!" Tom peeked from underneath the blanket and crossed his arms, "Are we doing roleplay? I didn't even know you had a mask like that."

"On your knees!" Tom placed his hands on his hips and got on his knees, "Yes, Sir," he said excitedly; the person shakingly pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Tom's forehead. 

"Tom, who is that?" Tord wore his robotic arm and charged it. The person stumbled backward and hit the wall; he pointed his gun at the two of them.

"Oh hey, Tord... wait a minute." Tom rose from the floor and looked at the two people, "Tom, I'm right here," Tord explained; Tom nodded his head and wrapped himself around Tord's arm. 

"Just give me the money and make this easier for the two of us!" 

"No," the person caught Tord's fist, the impact revealing a metallic red color underneath their skin. Tord's eyes widened as the person crushed his robotic fingers. 

The person removed their mask to reveal an older looking Tord. Tom stared at the two of them in disbelief; Tord sat down and shook his head. 

"I guess you're all confused; the money you stole has a rare metal ingrained in it. I have the technology to profit from it."

"Then why not just do that without going back in time?" Tord questioned; older Tord groaned, "it gets caught in an explosion, rendering it impossible to salvage."

Older Tord then walked over and grabbed the suitcase; he then slumped Tom over his shoulder and was about to hop out the hole on the window. Tord threw his arm at older Tord-- making sure that it wouldn't hit Tom.

"Where the hell are you taking Tom?"

"He's one of a kind; I'm taking him for myself," Tom's expression softened at the compliment before freezing in shock, "You're implying that I would die?!"

"We all do; well, we must be going."

"Why not just enjoy the moment? Wouldn't that create a paradox?" Older Tord scratched his chin and nodded his head, "Why am I so smart?" Tord chuckled, "You know me," the two Tords chuckled in unison. 

It became quiet. Even with the broken down window and dents on the wall, there was an odd sense of calm.

"So, what now?"

"We were in the middle of something; wanna join?" Tord looked at Tom before asking, "is it okay if he joins?" 

"I don't see why not." 

Tom sat down on the barstool and played with his drink; he leaned into Tord's chest while waiting for the older Tord to come back from smoking outside. 

"Tord," Tom placed his drink down and sighed, "Would you marry someone else if I died?"

"Probably not; are you still thinking about what he said an hour ago?" Tom nodded; Tord ran his fingers through his hair and squeezed Tom, "I don't want you to be lonely at all, and you deserve to be happy without the burden."

"We have all the time in the world," Tom cut Tord off, "You do; I don't." 

"Until that happens, we'll be making the most of it." Tom sadly smiled; Tord wiped the tears off his face. They share a quick kiss before getting more drinks. 

An hour had passed, and the other Tord still hadn't returned. A bartender escorted them to the sidewalk before closing the bar as well. The colorful bright lights and loud music had died down, leaving only a few streetlights open with the sounds of vehicles passing to echo through the almost empty town. They had each other to keep themselves company, at least.

They staggered back to the motel in a drunken stupor and pushed open their room door; Tord collapsed on top of Tom and peppered his neck with kisses before collapsing on top of him. The rest of the night was a blur to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This an original AU. Usually, I'd write about it on my Tumblr, but, I decided not to. On the Run is (supposed to be) about them just committing crimes to one-up the other but ended up falling in love instead. It's just a fun story of them bonding over destruction; since most of the time fanfictions insist on doing all this normal stuff like going to parks and cafes, but what if they were violent? That their way of affection is causing chaos-- I think that is so cute and extremely fun to draw because knives are super fun to draw and if you can't draw buildings just say that it exploded XP
> 
> Tord: *holding a still-beating heart*  
> Tom: awe so cute <3
> 
> But, there's no certainty that I'd write more; maybe from time-to-time, though.


End file.
